The Ervan legend
This story will possibly be told in first person view for a few areas. Or in this case a first dog view. Im just experimenting with this, so I'll have to see how it turns out. During a week of camping, Ervan accidently gets mistaken for an urban legend that was told in a story around the campfire. After a series of strange events, and some harassment from other campers the worker pups don't have a fond history of, Ervan decides to take advantage of being mistaken for an urban legend to get back at rivals of him and his friends. However when he's attempting so, he starts to find things that possibly lead to something better going on that could affect the whole camp. How will he get himself, and everyone out of this one? Ervan More to be added: It had been a regular day at the camp, everyone had finished their work, gotten everything put away and cleaned up, eaten dinner. Just about everyone was gathering around the campfire ring to discuss the days events, roast hotdogs and marshmallows, talk about plans for tomorrow, and tell tales to each other. There were old logs, rocks, crates, barrels, and old tires that were used for everyone to sit themselves down on. Jonathan was already done cooking his 2nd marshmallow and 1st hotdog by the time everyone was starting to cook their own. Some of them were a little annoyed that he was already so far into his cooking already. He took the hotdog that he just finished and rolled it around in the ash. He then dusted it off and put it on his hotdog bun. A few people were a little disgusted by this. “Why do you do that?” asked Virgil asked with an annoyed expression plastered across his face, “That’s kind of disgusting.” “It’s fine,” Johnathan said not taking his attention off of his food. “It adds a good smokey, while at the same time crunchy flavor to it,” he said adding mustard and relish to it while jamming it into his mouth at the same time. “You need to take every advantage of nature you can, because it is usually nature that takes advantage of you.” “So rolling your food around in the ashes of the fire is taking advantage of nature?” asked Virgil with a sarcastic tone of voice. “Yes. You can eat how you like to eat, and I’ll eat how I want to eat.” With that he put two more hotdogs on his cooking stick along with three more marshmallows. “Anyone want any mallowdogs?” “Mallow what?” Kelsie asked. Jonathan then took two of his marshmallows and put them on his hotdog bun. Then he took the bottle of chocolate syrup that he had propped up next to the log he was sitting on and then drenched his “mallowdog” with it. “This is a mallowdog,” he said taking a big bite out of it. You take marshmallows and put them on a hotdog bun. “It’s actually pretty appetizing.” “I’ll never really understand your eating habits Jonathan,” Virgil sighed while shaking his head. “I can relate,” Kelsie stated while standing up. “I’m going to go get the other boxes of graham crackers. I don't fancy getting my paws all sticky with melted sugar. “Get the other bag of stay puft marshmallows too,” Johnathan said with his mouth nearly full of them already. "We're almost out of those too." “If you stay puft much longer you’re probably going to burst like the stay puft marshmallow man from Ghostbusters,” she said not turning her head back to him. "I'm kind of surprised you haven't yet," she mumbled under hear breath so no one could hear. Johnathan didn't look amused. He then grabbed a medium sized branch and chucked it at Kelsie’s back. He missed by an inch as it went flying past her right side barely grazing her fur. She then whirled around with hostility and question in her bright hazel eyes reflecting the fire, glaring in Jonathan’s direction. Jonathan pointed at Virgil with an innocent expression, but everyone else pointed at Jonathan. “If you try to attempt anything else like the Jonathan,” she growled through a fake smile, “you may not like what you wake up in the middle of the night to. Jonathan’s fake innocent expression disappeared and was replaced a look of slight worry since Kelsie was not one to bluff with anyone. He then just nodded his head in agreement. Kelsie sighed in frustration, but then smiled as she turned around to continue to walk towards the RV parked next to the camp concession cabin. Johnathan then turned around to finish cooking his last two marshmallows but discovered that they had burnt to a crisp on his stick while he had his back turned. He then groaned as he let his head fall onto his knees. “Well, you did say that you liked the smokey and crunchy flavor the fire adds to it,” replied Rust trying to keep himself from laughing. “Oh shut up,” he jeered taking his head off of his knees glaring at him. After Kelsie grabbed the box of crackers she went off to the concession cabin where Vidit and Arron were, along with a few others that had always been a large pain in the side of her and her friends. She found them bickering with each other over things that seemed to be pretty pathetic. This pretty much confirmed that it was not her friends that started that argument. She walked up to the ordering window where they were waiting for the stuff they ordered. After they got their stuff, the trio walked back to their companions around the fire. As they all sat down, Jonathan shot Kelsie an apologizing glance, to which she nodded with a look of sincerity to show his apology would suffice, for now. Everyone resumed their regular business around the fire until they decided to start the discussions. Ervan recalled witnessing a herd of deer running through the forest, Griffin went around with identifying plants, Rust went around destroying hornets nests by chucking rocks and branches at them, along with wasp killer, and then ran afterwards to avoid getting swarmed, Aller went climbing through the mountains like he usually did back home, Vidit went mud sledding down the steep hillsides, but everyone else pretty much did things closer to the camp grounds. Things that were a little bit more conventional than the activities done by the others. After everyone finished their food and discussions they decided to call it a night. They doused the fire, put the leftovers out of the scent and reach range of animals, and then started to walk off to the cabin grounds. As they walked of, Ervan decided that he would take the long way back to try and get some fresh air for the evening. He told his friends he would meet up with them later, then turned to walk down the path that went the long way around. As he passed it, some wind blew some dust and old vegetation off of a old wooden sign that read, “Do not enter this pathway, it has been quarantined by the park officials.” Ervan continued to walk down the forest path that lead back to cabins. The path eventually came to a large wooden trestle bridge that lead across a very large gorge. The was a lot of mist that was gradually rising around it. The moon could be seen full right in the middle of the valley. After he crossed it and walked onward towards the cabin grounds, began to feel a little uneasy about his surroundings. The trees that he was surrounded by all looked extremely old and covered with moss and mushrooms. A lot of them looked dead, and a few were hollow with other plants growing out of them. He started to think that maybe he should have just gone with the shorter route. He was deep in thought, and didn’t realize that the clouds blocked out the moon lighting up his path. He started to slide down and stubble on a few things that he couldn’t see in front of him until he started to fall a lot quicker. He went flying off the side of the slope, and then slid down into a large section of the woods until he was stop by a large grove of dead vegetation. He then pulled himself out of it with a little to much effort, causing him to stumble backwards a few yards until his back hit something that felt odd. His eyes widened with surprise as he turned around with uncertainty. He then gasped in horror as he saw the large remains of a skeleton behind him. He then yelled in fright as hastily backed away from it. He then looked around and was petrified with horror as he realized that there were bones and skeletons all around him with trees growing in and out and around them. He then yelled when he realized how close some of them were to him, then ran off trying to get out of that section of the woods, trying to duck and dodge away from anything that had been dead for who knows how long. He then came up to an old barbed wire fence with rotten fence posts. He tried to stop himself from coming in contact with the sharp wires in front of him, but he couldn't. He was running with so much momentum, that when he came in contact with the wires, he ripped the fence posts out of the ground and dragged them behind him. The wires scratched and scraped against him, making him wince and yell in pain occasionally. One of the wires that was actually tied around a skeleton ripped it out of the ground, and pulled it along. Ervan was in to much of a hurry to get out to realize the drag behind him. Even if had noticed it, he probably would have just continued to run anyway. A few seconds later, he finally got out of the woods and ran down an old road. He turned his head around realizing that a skeleton corps was right behind him. It seemed to be shrieking at him, but it was only the wind blowing through its bones. However he did not realize this at the moment. He yelled and and through the wires off of him and continued to run down the pavement. The skeleton corps he was dragging came to a stop skidding on its knees until it came to a stop, then it fell over onto what was left of its front. He continued to run for about half mile before he finally slowed down to catch his breath and get a hold of himself. After he finally caught his breath, he slowly walked down the road to find a place where he could find out where he was. He decided to stay close to the road, but stay in the woods at the same time so that he would have a less likely chance of getting hit by vehicles. As he walked through the trees surrounding him his thoughts returned to all of the dead skeleton corps he encountered about an hour ago. He wondered where in the world they came from, how they died, and why they were left in the woods rather than in coffins. As he was thinking, he heard an eerie rattling sound that sound like a maraca. He turned around to find nothing. He kept walking until he heard it again, forcing him to turn around again to find nothing, making him start to hope that it wasn’t what he thought it might be. He continued walking through the woods until he came up to a small truck stop next to the road. He slowly walked out of the woods and started to walk across the road to go see if he could get cleaned up. As he was walking across he suddenly saw an incoming truck rocketing down the road about 20 feet from him. The reason he could not see while he was looking both ways was because its lights were to dim. He barely had any time to think, even if he could he was frozen in place due to shock. Just when he thought he was going to end up as roadkill, he realized he was standing on top of a sewer storm opening that was starting to shift beneath him. Ervan ended up falling through the sewer entrance right before he was flattened by the oncoming truck collision. He looked up as the semi rocketed over the entrance with its horn blaring. He then looked over to see an odd figure standing a few feet from him. Ervan was startled of course, but calmed down. “Um, hello,” Ervan replied trying to identify who just possibly saved his life, “who are you?” he asked with a surprised look. The figure moved into the dim lights that dimly lit up part of the sewer system they were in. Ervan was then shocked by who he saw reveal themself to him. “Tyjag?” he gasped in surprise. He had not seen his friend in awhile, and was just as shocked to find that he was the one who saved him from being flattened. “Good lord it has been awhile since the last time we saw each other,” Ervan said wide eyed while grabbing the back of his head where he fallen, “what are you doing here?” “I could ask the same thing,” Tyjag stated. Are you walking around with a death wish? Because if you are, I would prefer you to try staying alive.” They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Ervan finally responded. “No, I am not. I’m looking around for something I saw earlier. It was something that I was and still am curious about, but at the same time a little disturbed.” “Then why are you even looking for it then?” Tyjag asked with a straight face. “Do you even know what it is that you are looking for? For all you know it could try to attack, or even kill you if you get too close to whatever it is. “I’m looking for it out of curiosity, and to try to make sure that it doesn’t do anything to possibly hurt or even kill someone. If you want to help me with my task than you are welcome to do so, but I’m not letting go of this so easily.” Tyjag sighed as he wiped the dirt off of his head. “Alright fine I’ll help you, but only because I don’t want to bare the guilt if you possibly get yourself hurt or worse.” “Fair enough,” Ervan said picking himself up off the ground. “But first lets go talk to someone I know, I think he might have something that can help us out with this,” Tyjag suggested. “Fine, lets go.” They then climbed out of the sewer to go find whoever could help them with their ambitious tasks of the night. They had no idea what they were going to get themselves into, or if they were even going to succeed with their goals, but they each felt a little bit of ambition in doing something that was hazardous to their health for some strange reason or another. After they climbed out, they walked behind the gas station to find a really old and rusted car. “This is yours I presume?” Ervan asked with a look of slight disapproval. “It is,” he smiled, “it may not look good, but it still runs like it came off of the assembly line a week ago.” They then got in and drove off into the night. Back at the cabins the others were getting ready for bed. After they brushed their teeth and putting their stuff away, they and climbed into the bunks. Since they were only about six bunks in the cabin, the others decided to sleep outside in tents that they brought. They really liked sleeping outside, so they had no problem with it whatsoever. Karli, Johnathan, Rust, Aller, and Griffin were the ones who decided to sleep outside. They had set up the tents previously during the week, about 50 feet from the cabins. They were set up in a circle around a campfire pit. Since they were about to go to bed, they didn't bother building a fire since they would have to put it out. So they had a propane lamp where the fire would be. Arron walked up to the tents to have a quick word. "Alright everyone, we'll all be meeting up at the lake docks in the morning after dawn. We'll have breakfast at the dock & grill shack in the morning." He then yawned. "Please don't wake me up unless its serious." Johnathan started to raise his paw, but Arron blatantly replied, "No Johnathan, running out of snack food is not serious." He then lowered his paw while averting his eyes. Arron sighed and turned to walk back to the cabins. "Have a good night sleep everyone," he smiled slightly looking back for a second. WIP Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Stories